Not All Psychopaths Are Liars
by KatsuMegStirFry
Summary: In a boring old mental facility, where everything is white, and you blend in, stumbling around like a zombie with everyone else, a drop of blood can really catch your eye, am I right?
1. Isolation

**Isolation**

_Once there was a boy who couldn't feel a thing._

_He would walk around outside without a jacket, without shoes or socks_

_but he could not feel the sunlight on his bare skin,_

_or the ground beneath his feet._

_It was if he was falling, all the time._

_He could barely walk and stumbled often._

_No matter what he did, his flesh did not sense his touch, nor the touches of others._

_Even if he drew blood, he would feel nothing._

_He could cut, and slice, and slash, but still, he would only bleed._

_After living like this for so long,_

_his insides too, lost their ability to sense and feel._

_His heart felt no more warmth, it just beat_

_with an everlasting emptiness._

_It was only his mind that became stimulated by the world around him,_

_so it was in his mind that he sought refuge,_

_waiting for the day that he could feel once more._

**_?_**

Zero slowly looks up from his lap, involuntarily flinching when he catches swift movement in the corner of his vision. It's just people moving about, but in this place you needed to be wary of everyone, what they're doing, and where they are. Even now Zero had every person in the room and their activities cataloged in his mind, a force of habit.

Three people to his left, sitting like zombies in front of the television. Five behind him, across the room, playing board games, watching others play. A couple sitting near them, drooling in their chairs, people who were too high off their medication to move around (Zero supposed that was beneficial for everyone else. If you were to become belligerent, the hospital staff would just drug you and/or increase the dosage of your medication so you would be of no harm). A whole group to the right, sitting at tables, talking and chatting. Some girls with eating disorders whining and moaning to each other about their awful lives. Really, they had. _It was mainly that group that pissed Zero off, but he just avoided socializing with them. He avoided socializing in general, to be honest._

Other than that, there were only a couple people aimlessly shuffling about the recreation room.

Zero didn't have a chance to continue staring at the bloody bandages on his hands and arms however, because the guards unlocked the secure doors and in stormed a familiar face. Her messy curled-slash-wavy-slash-straight black and brown hair looked as if she hadn't brushed it in weeks. It probably wasn't the case because she needed to brush her hair often. It trailed on the floor behind her, like a long fluffy tail. Usually the staff made her tie it up with something, but she had apparently just gotten out of Isolation twenty minutes ago.

The girl's face clearly revealed how pissed off she was. She quickly made her way over to Zero's table, her uniform white pants, spattered with her own blood, bunching at her ankles and dragging under her bare feet. She tried to pull a chair out, but when one of the legs got tangled with the table's, and then was caught on another chair, she growled and aggressively tugged the chair from its spot on the floor, then tossed it half way across the room with an angry scream. The whole room was at a standstill, like deers caught in the headlights of a truck.

The warden on duty shouted, "Piers! That's two strikes since this morning! One more, and your back in the Isolation cell for two weeks, rather than two days. You got that?"

The girl just stared at the floor, clenching and unclenching her fists. Her breathing was heavy, and she wheezed with every pant, trying to vent her anger. She failed however, and sent a cup of juice flying across the room, at one of the guards that carried her kicking and screaming out of the main room the other day.

She didn't wanna go back into isolation. Being alone with herself was the _only _thing that the girl feared. Zero knew that too. Her mind liked to play tricks on her, and voices would form in her mind, telling her awful, disgustingly awful things. But her anger couldn't be contained. She was the sin of Wrath incarnate when made angry. She'd nearly killed a few people already, and put the last warden in the hospital forever, paralyzed.

His amethyst eyes flicked to the yet-to-heal scars and scratches all over her body. The young girl's hands and feet were adorned with holes that resembled stigmata. Anyone who looked upon her would probably assume she got in a fight with a rabid raccoon.

"That's it Piers, you're outta here!" Warden began to take cautious steps toward her, intent on sedating the furious child. The kid only growled and backed away in response, only to realize that guards were closing in from all sides.

Some anorexic girls cowered in the corner, whimpering like beaten dogs. But the real beaten dog here was Piers. They knew how she got when she was alone, yet proceeded to leave her with her own mind for company, for two whole days. She'd obviously tried to kill herself by digging underneath her own skin. It's not something Zero liked to see his sole companion doing to herself.

Slowly the boy rose to his feet, wobbled a little and made his way over to the fuming ruffian. Putting a pale hand upon her tense, bruised shoulder (where she had surely spent hours ramming it against the walls of her cell), he gently spoke to the woman in the pink button up shirt, the warden who had a harsh stern look on her face.

"Miss, don't take it out on her. She's been stressed lately since her step-father last visited. Please stop yelling, not only for her sake but for the rest of us in the room."

The woman blinks at Zero's polite request, not used to hearing his fleeting whisper of a voice. Seeing as Zero was the most introverted patient in the facility, she was compelled to acknowledge him. So she reluctantly let Piers' third strike slide with a strict warning. "Alright, but one more move like that, and it's a one way ticket to Isolation, and a week's worth of sedatives." She began to walk away, and the general social buzz began to pick back up. "Oh, and put that chair back where you found it."

Piers looks up at Zero with sleepless, tormented eyes. "Thanks . . ."

Zero doesn't say a word. He just really doesn't have anything to say to her. He never says anything to anybody, mostly because he really just doesn't care.

**?**

"Why do you do that to yourself?"

Zero blinks, surprised by the sudden question. He looks up from the half finished origami bird in his hand. "Eh?" Is all that he whispers, wincing as the cuts on his wrist begin to bleed again.

"Cut yourself. You don't just cut your arms either. Your legs, feet, hands, stomach . . . neck . Why do you do it?"

"You hurt yourself too, you know. Actually I think your problem is a little worse than mine, Piers." He dodges the question, his own words sounding jumbled, ugly, and awkward.

The girl swallows a few times to ease her dry throat. With a raspy voice she just answers, "Yes, but it's only because of _him_ . . . my skin crawls Zero. It crawls every second of my life. When I'm sleeping, when I'm awake. Never stops . . ." Her hands move up to her shoulders, ready to start scratching. Zero's muscles tense, and he's ready to stop her if needed. But Piers' hand relaxes and falls into her lap again.

Zero just stares at her, wondering what's going through her mind. Everyone was insane here. Or at least insane by society's standards. He never really regarded sanity as anything more than a mere word. Society makes up these rules and standards for every "normal" person to follow and conform to, however, they don't mean a thing. Everyone's a little crazy, and everyone's got weird kinks, indescribable urges, and their own little ways of being indifferent. Some just stick out more than others.

His throat also starts to hurt as he ponders. He hadn't used his voice in months, and his vocal cords were losing strength. This was the most he'd talked in one day since he was emitted to the "Facility for Psychopaths", as Piers had mockingly named it.

". . . Oh! You! Never mind that! I wish you wouldn't go changing the subject."

Zero shrugs and goes back to folding paper cranes. It becomes silent again for a couple minutes. All they can hear is the television in the corner of the room, and a couple people playing Yahtzee!. Everyone else had gone to their rooms and/or went to take a nap.

It's quiet. Like normal. It was always quiet, and that was the way the two psychos liked things. Talking and chatting away like the majority of society, mocking and jesting the inferior, weren't in their category of must-dos.

So they just sat. Piers watched Zero's pale and thin, nimble fingers fold away at paper after paper. Soon he had three cranes, and was almost done with the fourth. The boy became a bit embarrassed, and a his perfectly white cheeks lit up so well, a blush adorning his face in an almost crimson hue, as he noticed the child glancing up at his face, then to his hands, then back up to his face. She'd been doing that for quite a while.

Finally, he had to stop and just look at her, confused. Her bright green eyes stared up into his deep purple ones for only a moment before she looked away, and laid her head on the cool table. After a moment she sighed.

"Hey . . Zero?"

"Mm?"

"You think you could . . . teach me to make those?"

At that the teenager had to turn and look at the child and touch her forehead, searching for any signs of fever or delirium. Usually she wasn't active at all, and hated doing tedious, unnecessary things. She just tended to watch. Watch everything. Listen to everything. Try to understand everything, which of course, was quite impossible. Zero knew she was too much of an independent thinker to do that.

". . . Why . .?"

She was silent for another moment. "They say in Japan, that if you fold exactly one-thousand paper cranes you will get one wish."

Zero's obvious question hung in the air around him, and didn't need to be spoken; _What would you wish for?_

The answer itself was also obvious. "I would use it to with myself free of this place. If I were to be outside, the wind in my hair, with wide open space to run around, I would be infinitely happy. I could just let go. Melt into the world. Ne, Zero, doesn't that sound heavenly?"

_You have no idea, _he thought.

This place was a prison for everyone, but even more so for the young pair. They weren't psychotic at all, really. They just dealt with their issues in ways that most people would consider strange. This place was hell for them. A cage, holding two broken birds captive for life, trying to make them heal faster than they were able.

Slowly Zero reaches out his bloody, bandaged hand to place a comforting touch on her shoulder, but is interrupted by the sound of the heavy, white entrance door opening and closing. In walks in two guards, each stands beside a young boy, who didn't look much older than Zero himself. However, this boy had the most striking features. Eyes as red as rubies, and chocolate brown hair that curled perfectly to frame his angular, yet fine and delicate face. A strong-looking, well defined body, mostly hidden by his white uniform. His skin was pale, but still had more of a pink tint to it. Unlike Zero's skin and hair, both of which were as white as snow.

The albino boy couldn't help but let out a breathless gasp as he looked over the fine young man. The whole cafeteria also quieted at the sight of a new patient.

What really caught his attention was the condescending gaze that was cast upon him as soon as he looked that way, and the playful smirk that taunted him. Looking at that face, something inside of him stirred. He hadn't felt such a moving entity in what felt like an eternity. He could not identify with it, but could only categorize this feeling with a color. It was red, very red, and it made his thoughts jumbled and confused.

He felt like growling, like some kind of animal, but fought the urge. Instead he just followed the mysterious red-eyed figure as it approached a deserted table within the room. Piers was watching too, through the wavy-curly-straight curtain of brown and black hair of hers. Zero knew by the stranger's eye movements. He would stare at Zero, then glance casually at his bloodied wrists, then to something off to the right (at Piers) and back to Zero once again. His gaze would always linger on the pale boy for a lot longer than anything else. It was when somebody smacked their hand on the table and caused a ruckus did his eyes snap away, like a wild cat listening for its prey.

Zero finally looked away, and tried to remember which fold he was on. But his eyebrows creased in what might have been frustration, as he could see the other guy was still staring. After a couple minutes he was still watching. The atmosphere was heavy and the boy felt it hard to breathe, and the air was thick. He decided to leave the room, and stumbled away from the deep, dark gaze of the newcomer, leaving Piers and his five paper cranes sitting alone...

**?**

It was lunch time already. Zero had just gotten a pack of crackers and an apple that he would probably just stare at before tossing in the garbage. He was just sitting at a table in front of the giant barred windows, looking out at overcast skies.

Suddenly there was a loud smack of skin on linoleum and laughter erupted in the cafeteria. He looked over to see Piers on hands and knees, hands trembling as she wiped blood from her face. Looks like she did a face plant into the floor when some jerk stuck out his foot to trip her. That jerk just so happened to be the red-eyed boy from earlier, and he sat alone at his table, laughing in the girl's face as she bled.

Zero looked on as the girl screamed with rage and lunged at him, the beast within unleashed. In his mind the normal scene played before him; She would dig her thin, very strong little fingers into his throat, and begin to crush his windpipe ever so slowly. He would thrash, flail, and gurgle out some kind of plea for help. Then the orderlies would rush over and throw her off of the asshole just before he blacked out. Piers would definitely be punished for this, but maybe Zero could convince whoever was on duty later that day to let him visit.

That wasn't the case however, and the reflection of the two brawlers in his wide, lavender eyes fluttered only a second before the battle was won. He gasped aloud as the sight of his dear friend being the one choking for air made his pulse begin to throb in his very own ears.

The orderlies and guards stood dumbfounded for a moment but soon rushed with unsolicited aide to Piers' side. They were stopped in their tracks though, as Zero, only a flash of pure silver and white in their eyes, flew to to help his friend. "No!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, only really managing a husky shout.

He grasped Red Eyes' strong arm, and forced away his strong body by slamming hard into him. The person was really only caught by surprise, and only took a couple wary steps backward. Zero wasn't strong, but his unusual behavior would be enough to throw a psychic through a loop.

Crimson blood flowed like a river down his arms, and soaked through his bandages until they were dripping with red. Some large cuts on his legs had also broken through their stitches, and his white pants began to bleed through as the scars began to open. The attacker grew strangely rigid and his muscles tensed visibly. Zero shielded the unconscious Piers with his own frail body. He wasn't much larger than the girl, and he didn't have as much strength or fighting experience as her either, but he was counting on the adults in facility to take care of things. He felt weird as the other boy's gaze drifted hungrily over his bruises and scrapes. The guy was practically drooling.

The albino was actually left thanking his lucky stars that he lived in a secure environment for once. Though, those hungry red eyes didn't leave his face, even as they were being dragged away from the cafeteria, and into the hallway beyond. They were probably going to lock him in his room for the rest of the night.

_But still_, Zero thought, _his eyes are always watching..._

**?**

It was in the infirmary where Zero finally decided to ask his questions.

He looked at his own flesh being tugged and pulled on, watching some more blood well as the needle pricked the skin. Staring, wishing he could feel the pain.

Slowly, the words come out of his mouth again, spilling out like a jumble of nonsense all stuck together in a sentence. What he says always sounds crazy in his own head, but apparently, the nurse gets it, and she smiles at him.

"He's Kuran Kaname-kun! A new addition to the facility this morning!"

Another question forms in Zero's head, and it comes out of his mouth involuntarily. He knows he shouldn't be prying into other people's business, but he was a curious person.

"Oh . . . I could get in trouble for telling you this . . ." She looks at him with hazel eyes, letting him know she really wants to divulge these new secrets. He just stared at her very blankly, as he always did.

"Well, if you must know, he thinks he is a vampire. He's been caught thieving from blood storage facilities in several large hospitals across the nation. The boy honestly drinks blood! If he sees it, he'll drink it all and not leave a drop.

"Good thing they took him away today, or else he might have drained _you_!" She smiles.

Zero's eye twitches.

_Okay! Say bye bye to Zero for now! **End pt 1**_

_T'is my Halloween fic for this year, nyeheheh..._

_Might have a couple parts, gonna finish, I know, because I have it planned out and done. Just gotta type... =_=;;_

_I've always been fascinated by insane asylums, not modern day asylums as much as the older, archaic facilities. However, all of them, old or new, scare the bejeezus outta me, due to my family's mental disabilities and/or psycho crazy serial killer murderer criminal records._

_I don't know what I should be for halloween? D8 Help?_

_Choosing between Cheshire cat, White Rabbit, or basic skeleton. Or maybe I should just dress all in black and call it a "budget ninja costume"?_

_Eh, whatever._


	2. Vampires

**Curiosity Killed the Cat**

_You can _

_stitch me up,_

_you can_

_sew me back together,_

_but because of you_

_my heart will never be whole again._

_And the blood coating my pale hands,_

_may very well be proof of that._

**??**

"_In the mental facility, we're always isolated from the world around us. The windows, if there are even any in your room, emit no sound from the outside. The doors are always locked, bolted, and soundproof. You can't hear the others in their rooms, even if they're screeching and pounding on the walls. You're always alone with yourself, only your mind for company. It's maddening really, even more so if you've got voices in your head. I don't have any voices myself, but an acquaintance of mine does. She has voices, and a split personality, and if left alone for too long in a place like this, she would claw her own throat out just to escape._

_And it's not her, it's the place she's trapped in, the place we're all trapped in. I must admit, some people here need the restraint of drugs and medication and therapy, but people like us just need freedom. My "condition" really has gotten worse over the past eight months that I've been here. Only a few weeks ago I noticed that I was trying to cut myself with the paper towel dispenser in the rest room. I've been trying to cut myself with everything since I got here._

_It's insane. Well of course, it's a mental home for the insane, but I, Zero Kiryu, am not insane, and I have no reason to be here, stuck with all these weirdo people who do weird things. I mean, just yesterday afternoon I was nearly attacked by a vampire. Not a real one of course. Vampires are just made up monsters to scare humans into thinking that there are evil things in this world. Well here's the truth for you kiddies, Vampires, as well as the Bogeyman, aren't real. I learned that a long time ago . . ."_

**??**

Zero decides to stay alone in his room all day. The door was unlocked in case he wanted to go and find something to occupy himself with, but he really didn't bother. He rather enjoyed sitting in his bed, in complete silence and peace, with paper no less. He was, after all, the most suited exiting partner for himself. Not the best, but the most suited. So far he had sixty-eight cranes. _Only nine-hundred and thirty-two more to go before I can get my wish!_ _Goody._

He had been sitting alone, folding paper since seven in the morning, and he was having the _time of his life_. What isn't as visually or mentally stimulating as creating hundreds of tiny, goofy-looking, paper birds for a wish that wouldn't be granted in the first place? He was thinking of dubbing origami as the "sport of carpal tunnel".

While folding the cranes he began to think about the paper he held in his hands. It was so pure and white and . . . sharp. Paper was quite underestimated nowadays, not exactly what one would regard as "dangerous". However, Zero knew as he glanced at the small window in his door, that paper could cut like any knife if it was maneuvered properly. A bit of a dull blade, but a blade no less. He drew the side of the parchment down the sutures on his arm very lightly. He was pulled into the moment, thinking that if he were to just press a little harder his skin would open up and spill that enchanting redness everywhere.

He gasped at the sight of such a vibrant color upon his skin. Zero, unable to feel the pain, could only stare in wonderment as blood ran down the length of his butchered limb and dripped upon the tiny white birds in his lap, staining them a striking, crimson red color . . .

**?awkwardtransitionmuchithinkso?**

It's around three in the afternoon when nature calls. He gets up and opens his door, walking down the blank white halls. It was very strange, being in the hallway at that time of day. You would probably expect at least one or two people, perhaps orderlies escorting patients around, nurses checking on those in their room, psychiatrists just stretching their legs, the usual. But the whole hallway, actually, every hallway was deserted. Every corner he turned the corridor was empty. And now that Zero began to think, not a single orderly came to check up on him while he was alone. _Highly _unusual.

Zero walked a little farther along a deserted hall, the one hall with the huge barred bay windows that showed the drab overcast sky. Though he stopped in his tracks, the quiet sound of rustling clothes catching his attention. At the end of the corridor an unlocked door was cracked open, bright light from a window spilling out into the shadows. Somebody moved about inside.

Curiosity slowly crept up and overtook his over-contemplative consciousness, willing him to press further, closer to the door. He left the light of the daytime, and entered into the darkness and shadows of the next hallway. The closer he came to the room, the more rustling there was. His bare feet padded on the linoleum floor, barely audible in the vast corridor. For some reason, as he quietly, involuntarily tiptoed, his heartbeat began to throb fast and loud in his own ears. Something growled within the small, bright room, causing Zero to stop about three feet away from where the light draw a long, solid line across the floor.

It sounded like something was dripping. Water perhaps?

The silver haired boy walked over and leaned against the wall. He tried to stay silent as he slid along the wall, but his breath rang out too loud in the hallway. His heart beat fast, and the hair on the back of his neck rose as he was overwhelmed with fear. There was no reason, except for the tension and the fact that the building seemed to be deserted. Every cell in his body screamed for him to run, and run fast and not to stop until he had locked himself in solitude, in safety, once more. But he pressed on, his mind still in control of his body.

He had to cover his mouth with a hand to stifle his breath as he leaned around the corner of the door frame. Peering inside of the small opening he could see only the white paint on the walls, and the reflection of the ceiling on the waxed flooring. But, leaning further, he saw the shadow of something move, disrupting the refraction of light from the outside to the walls and floor. Zero decided to move in front of the door and look through the keyhole. It was still closed for the most part, so whoever was in there shouldn't see him eavesdropping.

The boy's heart skipped a beat, and his breathing stopped all together as he spied through the small peephole. He couldn't see much, but what he saw was two people, a woman with her back facing Zero, and a man holding her close. Still, the dripping resounded in the room, sound waves bouncing off of each other, into Zero's ears. He could not spot the source.

His observations were disrupted as something wet and warm touched his foot, and soaked the end of his trousers. He looked down only for a moment, but stood up and stumbled away in response. Zero tried, but could not keep himself from emitting a horrified squeak. His whole body trembled and he pressed himself hard against the wall on the other side of the hallway as a flood of warm red liquid came streaming from inside of the room.

It eventually made its way to his feet once more, wrapping around him, causing him to slip and fall to the floor. He could feel his pure white uniform soaking in the blood, gratefully absorbing it like some kind of leech. He shook in fear as something once again rustled, growled, and moved about inside. There was a sickening crack, like the breaking of bones, and a hollow thud. Something fell to the floor and cast a long shadow into the hall.

Zero watched in silent terror as the wooden door began to slowly open by itself. More light spilled into the corridor as the white windows revealed themselves. Zero blinked away spots on his vision, trying to get his eyes to adjust. Once he saw though, he wished he really wouldn't have sat there and looked on. He wished he wouldn't have been nosing around in the first place. That old saying began to recite itself in his head, over and over, a loud, throbbing echo. _Curiosity killed the cat. Curiosity killed the cat. It killed the cat. Curiosity __**killed **__the cat._

He was very aware of that statement as he looked upon the sickening scene before him. A nurse's body lay cold, stiff and dead on the floor. Her neck was twisted at an awful, ugly angle, and the whole front of her body and white pale attire was saturated with the crimson substance.

The man who stood next to her lifeless form was also drenched in her blood, all down the front of his patient uniform. But it didn't stop there. Blood dripped from his lips, and chin and ran in rivulets down his neck. His eyes were the color of blood themselves and he had a vicious set of blood-stained fangs protruding from his upper and lower jaws. His familiar, vicious gaze was set upon Zero's trembling figure, the glassy cold stare striking pure dread into the albino's fast beating heart.

The boy was only looking on for a moment before he scrambled up and took off barreling down the hallway, slipping and falling in the blood that ran down his body. He just ran, and ran in utter distress. But something deep down inside relished the fear, the excitement, and the emotion . . .

**?**

Zero didn't stop until he reached the bathroom. He couldn't stop, because no matter what his mind told his body, the fear just took over. His lungs felt like they were about to burst, and still he pushed on. Once he turned the corner and saw the sign for the bathrooms he felt something like relief.

Not once did he look back, but he knew he was being followed. He could hear the sound of someone's slow footsteps back in the darkness, and the soft sound of someone humming a tune. Zero could not pick out what tune it was however, as his heartbeat continued to pulse in his ears, beating faster with each echo that resounded off the walls. _Where is everyone? Where did they go?_

Zero slipped once again in front of the bathroom doors. Sitting for a moment in front of the two doors a plan formed in his head. Instead of running into the men's restroom, he stumbles into the women's room. Even a vampire dude wouldn't think of looking for him there right? _Right?_

Inside it was dark, but he could tell there was a long counter, a shiny mirror, and a couple stalls. This was the visitor's bathroom. If anything, that psycho wouldn't even be able to find him in the dark. So alone in the dark, Zero scrambled over to the counter, opened one of the doors and crawled in. The facility was so old that even the cabinets under the sinks had keyholes. Very strange.

Suddenly the door of the bathroom swung open and a soft, sweet voice echoed off the dark walls. More light spilled in from the hall, but it was dimmed this time. Still, it was enough to cast light through the keyhole, and Zero had to squint to look through it. His hands came up to cover his mouth and smother the noise of his pants and gasps for air.

The silhouette of somebody's slightly muscular build stood at the threshold, like a statue, unmoving. They stood there for a long time, just peering in, humming a tune. Zero, still holding in his breath, could finally understand the sound, and he easily picked the song from a list of his favorites. In fact he could see the lyrics form in his head.

"_...So I've got one hand on my neck_

_To keep all the vampires out..._

_But I just took one bite and that's all it took._

_Now write me down in your book..._

_I say "goodnight." I put the keys in the ignition._

_I think the entire existence is asleep it's so quiet._

_My headlights dance pictures on the treeline._

_The song floats out the window into the fog-filled night..._

_Now they're back at my throat and they're thirsty._

_I haven't proved anything until I've proved them right._

_This apple in my hand I just took one bite..."_

He was mesmerized as the song really began to enchant him. The murderer in the doorway suddenly disappeared, dragging something heavy behind them, and in the silence and darkness Zero quickly became drowsy for some reason. His eyes became droopy. Slowly his muscles relaxed and he leaned into the dusty, web-covered wall behind him. As his arms relaxed and despite his lethargic state he sensed the most recent cut on his arm begin to open up once more, and it began to secrete that familiar warm redness. Quickly he unraveled the bandages and let it bleed out so that it would close up sooner and cause him less pain.

But despite being alone in the bathroom, under the counter, Zero still felt sick and uneasy. He shivered with agitation, not knowing where the feeling was coming from. It was like he was . . . being watched . . .

With great fear in his eyes, he slowly lifted his head, removing his periwinkle gaze from the scar on his arm, back to the keyhole. He shook and trembled with speechlessness, staring through the tiny window. He cowered in despair, trying to throw himself through the brick wall at his back. Someone else was also staring through the keyhole, with hot, burning red eyes the crimson color of blood.

There was a sinister chuckle as the owner of the glowing eyes whispered, "Oh but Zero, _I just took one bite_."

Then the door flew open and a cold hand shot out from the shadows and pulled the boy from his shelter, exposing him to the raw, bloody sight of the monster before him.

Zero's own shouts reverberated throughout the entire deserted facility as he took within himself all his remaining courage, and will himself to yell, "VAMPIRE!"

In the end his voice was swallowed up by the gloom of the hospital. Just screams in the dark . . .

**?thisistheendofchaptertwonao,iknowitscheesy,...?**

_So anyway, this was chapter two. The song was "Vampires" by Umbrellas. One of my favorites, it's got a real "Halloween-y" feel to it. Reminds me of Scary Godmother. __I DO NOT OWN THE SONG! If I did I would be awesome, but I'm not, so I didn't. /facepalm/_

_Sorry for typos and whatnot, but I'm too lazy to read over my work. Bleh._

_Also, I don't know about you, but the images in my head kind of creeped me out. God Kaname, why are you so creepy in ultra vampire mode? Like seriously, seriously creeper-status here O w O;;. If I had talent, I would draw or animate the scenes or something, but I have none! orz_

_/is shot/_

_Okay, so review. Constructive criticism and all that. I'm a review leech, I feed off of them. And to everyone who I haven't replied to yet, I'm sorry, I'll try to reply soon! School's hectic!_


	3. Closer

_I'm baaaack!_

_First of all, I want to apologize and explain why this story wasn't finished on time._

_Somehow or another a trojan got into my laptop two days before Halloween... (looks at little devil spawn cousins) __

_And well, that manifested into an awfully powerful virus that ate into my operating system and caused me to wipe my hard drive of EVERYTHING. Even the text files..._

_(dies)_

_The moment I got the blue screen of death . . . I could have sworn the only neighbor that lives three blocks down from my house heard me scream, "FUCK-ME-IN-THE-ASS!" Yep, that's all one word. It's hyphenated. :_

_So I just got my computer back last week, and today (November 12, 2010) I finished restoring most of my files that I had from before._

_Being without the internet for nearly two weeks . . . I was downright ready to hop in the bathtub and slit my wrists ;((_

_Please forgive me reader-sama! m(_ _)m_

**?sorry,ireallyamsorry?**

**Closer**

They found him around six in the early morning, just as the sun was coming over the horizon. A janitor who was beginning her morning rounds had walked in to inspect a restroom from which water leaked under the door, but came running out screaming instead. She alerted security, informing them of an albino boy collapsed and bleeding on the floor, eyes wide open, but vacant.

As they entered they found the floor washed up with blood and water, the sink overflowing, spilling down the counter. The pale white boy, stained red with the blood that flowed from his own body, sat crumpled on the floor, trembling in the corner. The janitor noticed that the two security guards exchanged knowing glances before they stepped forward to collect the rampant teenager.

She took a step back as they dragged him along the floor, his body sopping wet, a trail of red water dripping from his red and white uniform. As they made their way to the next corner and began to turn the patient slowly lifted his blank gaze, and turned his head to watch her. His eyes grew wide, like that of a rabbit's when it is cornered by a wolf. Was he scared of her? Was that pitiful, fearful look for her?

Just then she felt a cool hand on her shoulder and jumped, nearly screaming. But she let put a breath, turning to find another teenage boy, another patient, standing there (not a ghost, or demon of any kind; _phew!_). His ruby red eyes and curly brown hair framed a creamy pale doll face. Normally the woman would have smiled warmly and greeted him, but the way he stared at her, it was like he was staring at a rat, or cockroach. Like he would stare at vermin.

"E-e-e-excuse me, do you n-need something?" Her voice trembled in an unprofessional and childish manner.

The young boy smiled, and she caught a whiff of arrogance in his demeanor. "You already have! See you around, well, maybe not, hahah." He grins and walks away.

The janitor sniffs, confused, and turns back to her chores. "Wonder what the hell all that was abo-"

She stopped dead in her tracks, noticing that her key chain had mysteriously disappeared from her belt...

**?hahahkanameisaslyfox,butthenagain,heisavampire?**

_What did they inject him with? _Zero thrashed about in delirium, tossing and turning in his bed. Beads of sweat dripped his face and neck. His head throbbed with every breath of air he sucked in. It felt as if the bed was a boat, a tiny vessel in the ocean, rocking back and forth with the waves.

Throughout the day he faded in and out of consciousness, catching glimpses of nurses and orderlies, checking up on him, giving him drugs, and by the time the sun had made it's way high into the sky, they had strapped his hands to the bed, trapping him.

After hours of tugging at his restraints, the boy groaned in defeat, sighed, and dropped his head. Soon falling into a dark crevasse in his mind, a space between sleep and awareness, kept alert from the constant waves of pain and dizziness.

He felt his hands twitch and every once in a while he unconsciously tugged at the straps. His wrists were very sore, and he felt the skin chafe a bit, but still, he pulled. The pain didn't matter, his well-being didn't matter. He just had to get out of this place, and he wanted to leave soon. Now that he was beginning to have visions of blood and vampires, it was definitely time to go.

If only he had superpowers; he could just bust his way out of the institution and fly away somewhere. But right now it was as if they had injected liquid kryptonite into his system, because he knew that even if he was freed from the bonds, he wouldn't even be able to stand on his own.

Where are those superpowers when you need them?

**?Ibelievetheyareinyourgroin,hurrhurr?**

It was early afternoon when the girl broke out of her room, past the nurses and orderlies sent there to take her to a therapy session with her weekly visitor, a big time doctor. and her stepfather. She bolted down the hall, wearing nothing but a skimpy white gown. The day workers had a lot of trouble keeping up with her, as she was like a cheetah chasing prey on the savannah, impossible to catch. In front of his room she skidded in her socks, and slipped, scrambling in. The girl slammed the door in the face of one orderly, pulling a desk from its hinges on the wall and shoving it in front of the entrance.

After that she spun around and faced her friend. "Zero!" She whispered and pressed a hand over her mouth to stifle her rapid breath. Her eyes were wide with shock, seeing her dear companion tangled up and tied down like a wild animal. It was so surreal, watching him tug at the bed straps lightly in his sleep. There were gashes, cuts, and partially opened sutures all over his body.

She crawled over to his bedside, ignoring the shouts and loud thump of guards slamming their bodies into the door. _Seems like their own security has failed them this time._

She put a hand to his face and whispered his name again, only to jump away when his eyes flew open and he gasped in fear. There was fear in his eyes even as he looked at her, but it settled some as he registered her presence. "Piers, what are you-"

There was a loud crack as one of the door hinges gave away. The girl looked back for a moment before she hushed him and began babbling, rapidly. Never before had he heard her speak so much.

"Zero! Zero, I don't have much time, so listen to me. You have to leave here. This place . . . this place is bad. There's bad things happening, and if you don't leave soon, bad things will happen to you too." The door began to give away some more, and her breathing picked up, rapid like her words.

"I should have told you this earlier; if I had, you would've been gone by now, but I was scared, I was alone, and a coward..." Tears rolled down her face as she spoke.

"Piers . . . hey, tell me . . . . tell me what's . . happening."

"It's full of vampires Zero! The whole facility is run by vampires! My father . . . he used to sell patients' bodies, prostitute us for money. But then some vampires approached him with the idea of collecting blood and selling it. So he started pulling patients into therapy sessions more often, drugging them, and taking large amounts of blood from them.

"After so long he brought in the abandoned, like you and me. Those whose parents left them for dead in this place. They're supposed to be privately funded, and they take in rogue teens like us, and they kill them. They aren't even in the system, so no one comes sniffing around. They take the rogues and slaughter them, drain their blood, and sell it to the vampires."

She stood there, breathing heavily, gasping for air as Zero took everything in, trying to make sense of this situation. _Was she crazier than he thought?_ _Or was she telling the truth about this dark facility._

"...They're gonna kill me, Zero. Today, they'll take me to my father, and they're gonna slaughter me like a farm animal. He told me they would, my father promised me he'd even do it himself, said that I was better off dead anyway, that it was too costly to keep a daughter like me. We're the only two rogues left in the building...and technically, you're the last..."

The second hinge finally gave away, and two nurses shoved away the thin, steel desk with only a bit of effort.

"Don't stay here Zero! Leave, run far away. I don't care how, kill someone if you have to! Just don't stay!"

Two guards rushed over and picked her up, kicking and screaming, and began to walk away with her. "Come on miss, this is your last session before they grant you parole. Doesn't that sound ni-" She slammed the man's jaw shut with her foot, and dropped to the ground, shoving the other one away with a fist to their chest.

Holding on to the door frame for dear life, the last thing Zero ever saw of that girl was the terrified look in her eyes as they pried her arms from the wall and dragged her away screaming, "Get off of me! Let me go! You can't do this!" The sound of her sobs loud in his ears. "I'm sorry!" Eventually her screams faded as they pulled her away, past those big white doors that lead to the doctors' offices...

All Zero sees now is the figure of a nurse walking in, making a "tsk tsk" sound. "Won't that girl ever learn? She's bound to do much better when they set her free."

The woman walks over and grabs Zero's arm. He struggles, shocked by what just happened. "No...Get away! You can't . . just . . . expect me to-" She sticks a needle into his shoulder with painful force, and it feels as if he's being stabbed with a knife. Zero whimpers and thrashes a bit, but soon his efforts die as he drifts into a deep, drug-induced sleep.

"Don't worry, Kiriyuu-kun. Soon you'll be free too. The gates of Heaven will be much more pleasant than anything you can experience on this earth..."

**?ohgodmywritingsucks,imsosorry?**

_**Click, click, click**_

Zero's eyes flew open. Someone was in his room.

Shaking off the haze of his drugged sleep, he blinked once, twice and scanned the darkness. They had replaced his door already, and it was shut and locked, keeping out light from the hallway.

But the shadows were everywhere, except where the light of the moon shown through the tiny window across from his bed, casting light across his pale body. The glare from the light created spots on his vision, overwhelming his dilated pupils and causing him to flinch.

_**Click . . . click . . . click**_

He opened his eyes and looked around again seeing nothing, and once again flinched away from the light of the moon. "W-who's there?"

There's a low chuckle from the shadows in the far corner of his room, but he only catches the flicker of something flitting away, leaving the bare wall. Once more, he has to shut his eyes.

_**Clink, clinkity, clink**_

Something was now tapping on the metal frame at the end of the bed. He opened his eyes a fraction. Looking up at someone's pitch black silhouette, the contrast of the moon at his back made it impossible to tell who it was. What he could see, as they stepped back a fraction, was a hand (more like a claw) resting atop the metal frame, and four razor sharp finger nails tapping very lightly on it. It sounded like metal on metal.

Zero tugged viciously at his restraints, as he had a feeling he knew who this mysterious stranger was. He tugged twice, a third time, thrashing his legs about as well. The fourth time he pulled, however, caused his skin to tear a bit and a single drop of blood dripped onto his forehead.

Suddenly the room got a bit colder, and the stranger's eyes began to glow a piercing, crimson red. They didn't just glow, they reflected the moonlight, much like that of a dog or cat's eyes. He stopped tapping, and Zero once again felt that odd sensation of fear make it's way up his spine. Fear, fearfulness, he could feel it. He was afraid, but he was loving it.

Another drop of blood fell onto his cheek, and Zero winced, surprised. He felt it begin to trickle down his arm, the warmth of it making him gasp. He could feel it, the pain of being cut, the sensation of being warm, and the feeling of being scared. His heart suddenly began to beat faster than he ever thought it could. _What was it about being around this person, this vampire, that brought sensation back to him?_

"...Perhaps it is because you felt everything all along, but just not as strongly. You cared, but not as much as you probably should have. You worried, but not as much as others would worry. You felt pain, but you didn't feel it in a way others did. It wasn't enough."

He jumped at the sound of a voice, the fact that it answered his thoughts. He gasped and shrank away, pulling his legs into his chest as the stranger moved around his bed and sat upon the edge, looking at him. Those read eyes were unreadable. There was hunger in them, but Zero felt that it was hunger for something else. _What else would a vampire be hungry for?_

"Wh-what d-do you w-w-want?"

The vampire didn't answer, only looked into pale, periwinkle eyes.

Zero pulled at the straps again, feeling more blood trickle down his face. Slowly, the shadow leaned forward, inching towards Zero's face. The boy cringed as he felt warm breath on his skin, which was maybe a little too sensitive for his liking.

"A-ah!" He jumped at the sensation of something warm and wet traveling from his chin, to the side of his jaw, then slowly, sensually up to his right cheek. He gasped again as the vampire turned his face and ran his hot tongue over the other cheek. He pulled away and looked into dazed eyes once more, his own flashing a dangerous bright red.

"I want more than your blood, Kiryuu." He chuckled, and what a frightening laugh it was, as he leaned in towards Zero's face once more, and whispered hotly over his lips. Zero's eyes grew so large that they resembled little white moons themselves. He tugged at his fastenings again, the clink of the buckle against the frame very loud in his ears, almost as loud as his racing pulse. "I wanna fuck you like an animal.."

**??**

_Yes! Just one more chapter to go! (plus secret omake . . . which isn't so secret anymore . . .)_

_Sorry about the virus guys, and the crap writing. I've been out of it for two weeks, and I wasn't about to go write about dirty vampires fucking each other on my big sister's school laptop. No way am I explaining THAT to my family._

_Anyway. New chapter should be up soon. Gomenasaiiiiii... m(_ _)m_


	4. Closer pt2

_Oh god, this chapter + the song I wrote it to makes me wanna like, go out and rape some hawt vampire ass! XD_

_Bondage ftw!_

_And LOLZ! While I was writing my email alert popped up in my window a thousand times saying "Story alert", or "Review alert", or "Favorite alert". I ended up saying to myself, "God! I AM a fucking PIMP! Worship me! Let me fuck your mind with my perverted fantasies, and reward you with more text!"_

_Oh yes, you all know you love being mind-fucked by me, amiright? You bet ur ass I am._

_I wanna fuck ya'lls reviewers like animals! Become my own personal harem!_

_*re-reads * Well! Don't I sound like I haven't slept in forty-eight hours? That's because I haven't! 8D_

_Please excuse this ugly fuckling of a lemon. It's ALL SEX, and it's not even written well. (dies)_

_/facepalm/_

**?yesthesongiscloserbyNIN,wannafaptoit,iknowudo?**

**Help Me.**

"_I want more than your blood, Kiryuu." He chuckled, and what a frightening laugh it was, as he leaned in towards Zero's face once more, and whispered hotly over his lips. Zero's eyes grew so large that they resembled little white moons themselves. He tugged at his fastenings again, the clink of the buckle against the frame very loud in his ears, almost as loud as his racing pulse. "I wanna fuck you like an animal.."_

Warm lips crashed so suddenly over Zero's own chapped ones and he squealed, surprised, kicking hard at the assailant. It was no use as said attacker broke away from the kiss, caught a frail white ankle in an iron grasp, and forced the leg to bend at the knee and press hard into the boy's chest, squeezing the air from his lungs in a single yelp. He slipped feverish vampire hands under both of Zero's knees and forced his legs to stay put as he inched between them. "Ouch!"

He leaned down, chocolate brown locks falling over his eyes, and planted a single kiss on the trembling lips which were pressed together so tightly. As the demon ran a tongue across Zero's mouth he whispered, "We can try this the easy way, Kiryuu . . . or we can do it the," He dug his nails deep into the fleshy thighs beneath his hands, cutting the tender skin as if it were butter. "The hard way."

Zero threw his head back, slamming it hard against the metal bed frame, and screamed as pain erupted from his legs. Suddenly a tongue made a hot, sticky trail up the side of his neck where blood pumped fast through his veins. It stalled there for a moment before caressing the shell of his ear, and a set of teeth came down and clamped on the lobe, tugging harshly until he cried out.

Tears formed in the boy's eyes, making them burn and tingle. His gasps of pain were abruptly cut off by something wet and hot, that roamed all the corners of his mouth. His hands began to bleed as he tugged harder at his bonds. "Nn- mmf!" Zero couldn't speak, he couldn't even move, the vampire's body weighing heavily atop his own, nails sunken deep into the flesh of his thighs, fingers kneading roughly into the skin, creating dark bruises. "Nn-uh! Sto-op! Yo. . . u bast-ard!"

The hellion grinned, laughing darkly as he ravaged Zero's mouth over and over again, rubbing their tongues together and delving as deep as he could. He hummed with dissatisfaction as the teenager fought back, not letting himself become dominated. He kept on tugging at his bindings, trying to free his arms. All it did was draw more blood and make the vampire become frenzied with blood lust.

He left their kiss and nibbled and nipped his way down to the pale collar bone which was covered by the fabric of the hospital uniform. He snarled, and ripped the fabric away, freeing the pale expanse of perfect white skin that was Zero's. In truth, that's what he loved, and hated most: the boy's perfection. Like a little white doll, his skin was smooth as porcelain, and his body did not scar when he was cut. So perfect . . . he just wanted to _ruin _that body. To break it and scar it, make it his. He moved up and dragged his fangs ever so lightly down the quivering torso, tickling the flesh with his breath.

"Please . . . stop . ." Zero's voice was but a quiet breath, barely audible even in a vampire's ears. "K-Kuran-san . . . please . . ."

At the mention of his name, the vampire stopped his ministrations and straightened his back, coming face to face with his prey. He loved the way those eyes regarded him, all the fear and pain swirling around like a puddle of rain on a cloudy day. But what he loved more, was the fact that beneath the fear he could see a distinct glimmer of pleasure shining among the darkness. Kiryuu was enjoying it.

"Say it," He hissed.

"S-say what?"

"My name, say my first name . . . say it, and I'll stop."

There was a long silence, broken only by the sound of his rapid heart beating loud in his ears, as Zero thought it over, wondering if the vampire was telling the truth. Slowly he opened his mouth and stuttered as the aggressor dipped his head down near Zero's mouth so he could hear better.

"K-Kaname . . . Kaname, p-plea-AH! AHN! N-No!" Zero shouted as _Kaname _swiftly ripped his trousers and underwear clean off of his body with a single hand, and also began to mouth and nip at the skin of his neck. Pulling, wrenching, and jerking at his constraints harder than ever, he tried desperately to break free, his very own back, and bedsheets stained with the blood leaking from his hands. "I know, I'm such a liar, aren't I?"

Kaname giggled like a child when the teen slapped both of his legs together tightly with an audible _smack!_, pressing them together with all of his strength. "Oh, I love it when you play hard to get..." He tugged once again on the lobe of Zero's ear, running both hands down the top of Zero's legs to his hips, then dragging his nails harshly back up to the knees, causing a symphony of agonized screams to erupt from that delicious body.

The muscles in Zero's limbs loosened up as they felt the onslaught of distress. His legs practically fell limp, but still remained pressed together as blood streamed from the torn surface of his limbs. "Don't be embarrassed, _Ze-ro_. I know you've been aroused since that first peck on the lips..." Kaname turned the boy's pained face toward him, watching as tears began to drip like rainfall from stormy eyes.

"Nnah!" Zero shrieked as he felt a pair of hands roam his chest, razor sharp nails scratching gently across his stomach, his ribcage, and over his pink nipples. "Mmh!" He bit his lip, stifling a moan.

"Hm, does being touched there make to feel good, Zero?" Kaname bent forward and covered one rosy pink bud with his mouth, sucking and rubbing it with his tongue, feeling it harden beneath his touch. Encouraged by the sound of Zero's repressed moans, and mewls of pleasure, he moved to suck the other nipple, running his nails down the teen's bloody back, making tiny slits and cuts, forcing him to arch forward, pressing his chest against Kaname's face. The vampire hummed with delight, listening to the rapid beating of Zero's heart.

"If you're so sensitive here, I wonder how you are . . . there?" He slid his palms up and over slender hips ( that had a sweetly discreet feminine curve to them), inching farther down until he wrapped his hand around Zero's throbbing member, licking his lips as true moans and gasps of pleasure began to escape those pink lips. He couldn't hide it anymore, couldn't resist the sensation as Kaname fisted his erection. "Ah . . . ah, ohhh . . ahn!"

Zero still continued to tug on the straps, only at the intervals when he felt the muscles in his ass and stomach contract and tighten with every thrust of Kaname's hand. He still cried, but out of humility and embarrassment. His moans and sighs drifted like sobs from his throat as he felt himself become wet, now thrusting along with the vampire's motions.

Kaname leaned into his body once more, pushing Zero's bruised and bloodied legs further apart, and leaned up to kiss him. "Don't be so flustered. After all, I am the one making you like this, aren't I?"

Even though the man said that, tears dripped from glistening eyes in a never ending stream as he gave in and allowed his mouth to be abused. He began to break his rhythm, thrusting faster and harder into his violator's grasp. His body was drenched in sweat, and he dripped with precum. "Mmh!" He groaned into Kaname's mouth, whimpering with pleasure. Zero broke away, tossing his head from side to side, pulling at his restraints, overwhelmed by the pleasure he was receiving. He was almost there, almost there, just a bit longer . . .

Kaname began to nibble on his jaw and neck, feeling his train of thought give away at the thought of a river of blood flowing just beneath his mouth. All he needed to do was bite down and then it would be his for the taking. If he bit down, then he owned the boy, his body, his entire existence.

He gritted his teeth hard and moved away, panting into Zero's ear. He maneuvered his hands like a pro, mimicking the actions that would pleasure himself and applying them to the sweet figure beneath him. He knew the teenager was at the brink already, brought to a squirming, writhing mess on top of the bedsheets. "God, you're so wet," Kaname said matter-of-factly, licking and sucking at Zero's nipples.

Zero couldn't control himself anymore, blushing bright red at the fact that he was squirming and writhing so much, his body had become too hot. His insides burned, and he felt as if he were melting. Kaname's hands didn't help at all, heating his flesh wherever it touched, like a burn. But if was a good burn, because wherever those hands touched he felt all the muscles in his body pull together tightly.

The vampire leaned down out of the blue, and Zero gazed curiously as his tongue trailed lower and lower until . .

"Agh, NO! DON-" He was suddenly engulfed in a tight, wet heat. Kaname laughed, humming around Zero's tpulsating cock, causing his muscles to clench again and again. "N-no. . ." Zero mewled and gasped as Kaname began to bob his head, sucking gently and running his tongue along the slit, gliding his throbbing fangs across the flesh. "Don't do tha-ah, ah, ah!" The muscles beneath him began to twitch and tighten, and he had to hold down those pale legs, which were slippery with blood, to keep them from closing on his head.

Kaname began to swallow around Zero's member, listening to all those sweet, perfect, frustrated sighs and sobs of pleasure that he himself was forcing out of those lungs. He'd just started chuckling at how adorable the teenager's moans were when he finally tumbled over the edge of his _first _orgasm, Kaname suspected, because the boy gave no warning before he came in the vampire's mouth. _Which was uncalled for, but no less sexually gratifying, _he swallowed as he thought to himself and sat up with a "hmph", licking his fingers.

Zero slumped and panted hard, as if he had just run a marathon, face flushed, tears still dripping from his face, but individual drops now, instead of a whole river. Kaname watched as he came down from his high, then leaned forward and unclasped the straps that held Zero's wrists, watching them fall limply into his bloody lap.

Without warning, Kaname shoved three of his fingers into Zero's sweet mouth. He groaned and began to protest but blanched when the man bent forward with a fierce look in his eye and whispered to him sinister words; a foreshadowing of what was to come if he didn't do as he was told.

"You have about three seconds until I just fuck you raw, so either you get my fingers as wet as possible and we do this nicely, or I use your blood as lubricant. Whaddaya say?" He raised his eyebrows surprise as the bit down hard and viciously on his fingers.

"Or perhaps it'd be more fun if I did this . . . ?" Kaname grinned.

Zero was about to say, "Wait, what?" but he was cut off as the vampire flipped him onto his stomach and lifted his backside into the air. He caught Zero unawares as he spread him, revealing the most private place on Zero's body. He ran a single finger down the small crevasse, enjoying the struggling teen trying to run from beneath him. "No! Oh no, please stop! Don't!" Kaname purred like a house cat that cornered it's shuddering mouse.

"Yes, even this part of you is perfect," He ran his tongue along the quivering hole, relishing the moans that fluttered from beneath him as it twitched under his touch. He pushed his way inside forcefully enjoying the shouts of shameful debauchery. "Perfectly _honest_, that is."

He brought his moistened digits up and then bent over Zero, whose beet red face was buried deep in his pillow and whispered in his ear. "I'm starting to think this is consensual."

"What are you ta-" Kaname abruptly flipped him back around and shoved his tongue into the warmth of Zero's mouth. He massaged the boy's entrance, teasing it and rubbing in fast, hard circles. "Ah, ah, mmh, s-stop!"

"Is that all you can say? 'No'? You want me to stop?" Kaname immediately pushed two of his fingers inside, gasping at how delightfully hot and tight the inside of his prey felt. Zero let out a shuddering yelp, trying to claw his way out of the deadly strong embrace of a vampire. He even tried to batter the vampire away, attempted to shove him off with the leverage from his legs. But Kaname was NOT having that, and instead slipped those annoying appendages over his shoulder and pressed closer to a horrified (and immobilized) Zero. Now the teenager groaned in distress as his knees were shoved into the pillow beside his head, bending his spine in an awkward and painful way.

He yelped again as a third, and then a _fourth _finger was added, pushing deep inside of his body, into places he never knew existed. "Mm, where's your sweet spot, I wonder? Shouldn't be hard to find it, you're burying me all the way to my knuckles."

Kaname licked his lips and grinned at the mortification with which he moaned and terrified look etched into Zero's facial features as he stared at anything but the man whose fingers were buried inside of him. Ever so slowly the fiend reached out with his index and middle fingers, caressing the velvety walls inside of his frightened porcelain doll.

The bed frame squeaked as Zero jumped and wailed like he had been struck by a bolt of lightning. Kaname pulled back out, and thrust his two digits in again, rubbing the same spot, grinning widely as Zero slapped his hands over his face, trying to smother another moan. He decided he wanted to make him come again, by using only his two fingers inside of Zero.

"Zero, I'm going to fuck you with my fingers first . . . so you just yell out when I'm doing something good, okay?" Kaname then bit down hard on the shell of Zero's ear, giggled at the cry he received, and began to toy with his silky, undulating insides.

He mouthed at the pale, white neck, wanting badly to drink from it, but still restraining, not wanting to ruin the fun. "Nn! K-uh, ngh. . .Unngh! Mmh!" Zero bit down on his knuckle, attempting to quiet himself as he felt the muscles in his ass begin to tighten and retract around Kaname's fingers, feeling that neediness pool in his groin. After only a few minutes of thrusting, Zero realized Kaname had stopped moving his hand, and he failed to stifle his whiny gasp. Suddenly he registered how annoying that arrogant laugh could be. "Go to hell, faggot!" He spit a foul insult at the molester, trying to ruffle his feathers.

"Heh, I'm not the one moaning wantonly for another man to fuck him in the ass." Zero fumed and started to reply when Kaname nabbed at his lower lip, tugging on it like a chew toy. "I like you better when you're moaning."

That's when he pulled his fingers from Zero's cozy warmth and suddenly moved away. The albino teenager saw the open window and took it as a chance to book from the bed. Aiming for the door, he found himself a few feet short, tackled to the ground by something heavy, and warm. "Hm, you're right, I was hoping for a change of scenery myself. Seeing you all spread open on the floor . . . makes me _rock hard._"

The man used his slightly larger build to his advantage and pinned his game to the freezing tile. Zero felt the something hot and throbbing place itself in the crack of his ass and begin to slowly thrust up and down between his legs. He could feel every long inch of that appendage, and he groaned in fear and shame.

"Yeah, I can't wait to feel you all around my twitching cock..." He laughed.

"No! Get off, please get off!" Zero could help but ask one more time, in false hopes that the vampire would just get up and leave.

All the air left him as the burning length disappeared from his backside, and the weight on top of his body simply _vanished. _He stood up, covering himself cautiously, taking in every feature (_every single throbbing feature_), of the mysterious Kaname.

He watched Kaname watching him, and after a few moments asked, "For real?"

To which vampire replied, "Nope." And swiftly draped him over the side of the bed, feet on the floor, chest on the mattress. He closed in on Zero, positioning his member, already dripping wet, at Zero's entrance.

The boy tried hard to brace himself, grasping the bedsheets harshly, but what he was met with was almost too much to handle. Kaname tore a scream from him, thrusting in violently, only to chuckle wickedly to himself as he was still pushing in more length. "Ha, hunh, n-no! I can't fit anymore! I c-ca-" Zero arched his back into the air, burying his head into the sheets, his mouth opening in a silent scream...

**?**

_I ended up cutting the sex scene in half. Yeah, that's right, THAT WAS ONLY HALF._

_It was like . . . eight pages long, and that was just the one sex scene, not the ending of the story._

_I suddenly stopped in the middle of a particularly slutty scene, looked at the page number and realized, "Oh my mother-fucking god, I'm writing a porno manuscript!"_

_It like, wasn't even following the plot, it was just SEX. SEX SEX SEX MANSEXXX!_

_So I screamed until my head blew up and deleted a shit ton of all that I had written, realizing that it was becoming very distasteful. (I started fantasizing about being Kaname and fucking Zero and it was just . . . a porn manuscript XD)_

_It's distasteful now, but I like reading about explicit mansex, even though it's so awfully written and full of repetition and shitty typos. Sorry, but this is the WHOLE chapter. Just a WHOLE chapter about FUCKING. Oh god I'm mortified . . ._


	5. Down Boy

_I'm just going to post this because I found it lying around half-finished. Have fun._

**Down Boy **_Yeah Yeah Yeahs_

The sheets rustled, and the metal bed frame creaked beneath the weight of their bodies. Sighs and grunts and sweet little shouts of pain filled the steamy air, stained sheets clinging to slick skin. Clawed hands grasped trembling, bloodied thighs, pulling them closer, fingers running along the mangled gashes. Bruised and bleeding hips pressed softly into sweating skin, like a pillow against a brick wall. The bruises began fading where the fingers touched, and the cuts healed slowly. The same fingers that had destroyed so much trickled their way down, dancing gently across quivering hips and shuddering muscles to wrap around a wrist that had been rubbed raw of its flesh. In an equally raw, hushed voice, whimpers filled the air.

"…N-no..."

Zero felt his hands pried away from his face, felt them forced above his head as cool breath swept across his chest, like icy winds sweep across the tundra. His legs no longer dripped blood and burned, but as they were tugged forward, he felt sharp, narrow hips dig into his own with such fervency that they ripped a cry from his throat. There were to be bruises and scars left in much more secluded places, he was sure, as with every desperate thrust a deep ache grew within his hips, like a knife in his spine. Biting his lip to silence his shameful whimpers, he squeezed his eyes shut and tears rolled burning hot down his cheeks.

But there wasn't any true shame left, and Zero knew it as a tongue snaked out and slid along his waist, dipping into his navel, and his back arched to meet the touches. Again, hands tugged his body closer, and he felt a jolt of pleasure tickle along his spine. He gasped and felt his skin prickle here and there with goose bumps. Another thrust and he half yelled, half sighed for it to stop as the rush invaded his brain, blending pain with pleasure. The hand that held his in place finally let go, sliding down the inside of his arm and over his nipples, tugging gently on one before pinching it between thumb and forefinger. A shadow sat upward like a gargoyle on its haunches and stared down at him with eyes of molten lava.

"Stopped fighting, have we?"

A toothy grin flashed in the darkness as the figure loomed over him. Drawing Zero's thigh upward, fangs raked lightly, almost playfully across the fresh skin, ice cold breath causing it to tremble. Red eyes meet with a fearful tear-glistened wince, and once again the vampire was hovering over Zero. Suddenly, he grasps two handfuls of sheets and bites down on his lip so hard it begins to bleed. The bed creaked louder this time, and his whimpers escalate into hushed screams. The weight of the vampire on top of him, pressing his arms into the mattress, was suffocating and . . . intoxicating.

Fangs nipped rather carefully at his sore neck and collarbone, the vampire's heavy, uneven breathing and long hair tickling his skin here and there. There was a low chuckle when a swathe of tongue beneath his jaw caused him to arch and writhe. Fangs continued to raze across every ticklish place on Zero's neck, the muffled sighs and suppressed shivers like gasoline on a fire. Zero noticed through the haze that he wasn't the only one trembling any longer; as the hands that had been securing his own to the bed became shaky and finally released their grip. One grabbed hold of the bed frame for support as the other pulled Zero's body desperately closer and pressed fingers so hard into his skin that they had left prominent, painful bruises.

Still, the gentleness of the vampire's desperation was a relief to Zero, who was tired of being cut and bruised and beaten bloody. The pressure of a pair of fangs kissing his neck startled him. They dug down, almost ripping into flesh, but they whipped away and snapped shut, as if the vampire were fighting with himself. He shook his head and hissed, grasping the metal bed frame with his other hand. Low moans resonated from deep within his chest, and he panted and sighed quietly against Zero's neck. Moving faster and harder, Zero eventually couldn't contain his cries as silently as he wished he could, and he moaned and sighed, hiccupping with tears every now and then. Shaking and whimpering, he wrapped his legs around vampire's waist, squeezing handfuls of sheets as if they were a lifeline.

"Kan-AH! Kaname…"

No sooner did Zero begrudgingly yell out the name did he feel fangs pierce his neck. A jolt of mixed pain and pleasure leapt through him. His muscles quivered and his breath caught in his throat, nails digging into the vampire's shoulders. Kaname also trembled in his arms, the metal bed frame warping and bending as he gripped the bars with the strength of a demigod, trying hard not to rip open the neck he was drinking for. As he relaxed, sinking down on top of Zero, he released his neck, panting and shaking. Zero shook too, his legs unwinding from each other. He lowered them gingerly and turned his face away from Kaname, closing his eyes to block out the sting of tears.

Kaname lifted his head slightly and blinked the lust away from his eyes. The room was aglow in the blue light of early dawn, dark and shadowy. It was hot and muggy, and the window was fogged up. Something slick and warm quivered against him. Suddenly, he shot up like an arrow, brows furrowing in confusion, head spinning like he had the world's worst hang over. The stickiness of congealing blood on his hands, dripping from his lips felt wrong, stolen. Beneath him were not only torn, bloodied sheets, but a trembling Zero Kiryu, a mental patient, covered in lacerations and blood and sweat, whimpering quietly in shame. The boy was splayed out beneath him, his bruised arms grasping the sheets, tears dripping from red, puffy eyes. He turned his face away from Kaname, his eyes saying he wanted to be anywhere but here. Mind whirling like teacups at an amusement park, Kaname could hardly process what lay before him.

"…What…what did-?"

Sliding himself out from in between Zero's legs, a cry of pain startled the air, and Kaname stumbled and fell out of the bed. There he sat on the linoleum floor, dizzy and horrified. He'd had breakdowns before; he'd lost his head plenty of times, but not like this. Never like this.

Before he could right himself, the bed frame creaked with movement and suddenly Zero was upon him. He lunged from the bed, throwing Kaname to the floor and wrapping his fingers around his throat. He raised a fist and brought it down on the vampire's face. Once, twice, three times in the jaw, once in the nose and once in the eye. The hits stung and did have force behind them, but Zero's fist was trembling and he couldn't steady himself. No more tears fell from his eyes, enveloped in rage, but something there recognized that this wasn't the same person who had broken him.

As quickly as he had overtaken Kaname, he let go. The rage dimmed, along with the fear and shame. The boy was so tired, the shock of having so many emotions overtake him at one time after years of suppressing them was too much. His lavender eyes fluttered shut, and he collapsed on the floor. Kaname, still wondering how he had gotten into such a mess, quickly gathered the best sheets from the bed and gingerly wrapped Zero in them, placing him on the bed.

He'd just finished tying a half-shredded sheet around his waist when someone started to turn the lock on the door. It was half open suddenly something clanged against the metal, and fell with a _thump _to the ground. The lock unlatched the rest of the way, and the door swung slightly open. A fresh pool of blood trickled in from the hall, the walls and floors painted in it. A beastly hand reached around and grabbed the door, wrenching it open, and something stepped into the doorway and giggled. Two red eyes glowed in the dark of the hallway, glinting as the sun finally rose up in the sky.

"Looks like I've found you at last," Stepping forward into the sunlight, the menacing figure took the shape of his younger sister, Yuuki. Her skirt, jacket, and even face were caked in fresh and dried blood. She had been very busy while he was incapacitated. Kaname pursed his lips in shame and looked down at the sleeping Zero beside him, embarrassed that his own sister would have to see what he'd done.

"Brother," She looked sadly at Zero before sighing, "He's a _mental_ patient. What were you thinking…"

Seeing the look on Kaname's face, the tired lines beneath his eyes, bruises swelling on his face, and the silent franticness with which he looked at her, she stopped speaking. Her brother had been known to black out when his emotions got out of hand, leaving pure instinct to rule in his stead. If this was one of those times, then she could hardly reprimand him. Instead she pushed aside her judgments and decided to help him.

"The basement was a massacre by the time I finally got there. The head doctor murdered patients down there, hundreds of them. So I picked up most of his records, and did a clean 'sweep' of the building," Yuuki turned and looked directly into the sunshine, and her predatory eyes glinted like steel. "I think it's time for use to go home and report our finds, brother. What do you say?"

She looked again at Zero, and the sullied sheets, and the bruises on his skin.

"Let's get him to a safer place, first, then."


	6. Vertigo

**Vertigo**

_Who do you think you are?_

The voice was angry, frustration bubbling up like bile from the monster's throat. Heated breath spilled across Zero's face like a tropical wind, carrying with it all the fury of a blazing inferno. The iron tang of blood assaulted the air, filling up Zero's lungs, thick like water, coating his tongue. He could taste it. The metallic tang inside his mouth, in his throat, like a new filling after a trip to the dentist, and a salty sweet flavor came along with it. It was the taste of death and blood on the stranger's lips.

The figure loomed over him, pinning him down like a tiger pins down its prey. The stranger was covered in shadow, the room around them shrouded in an inky blackness like the ocean. Sound was muted, noise bouncing around the air as if they were lying in a coffin six feet under the ground, and the only light was that of the stranger's eyes. They did not give off light; rather, they sucked all the light of the world in and left a dull shine in their wake, twinkling coldly like distant stars in the infinite vortex of space. A radiating power, so strong it was incomprehensible. The air filled with blood once more as the stranger spoke. Zero could feel it dripping from their mouth, onto his face, in his eyes and in his mouth, trailing into his hair, tickling a across his scalp until it pooled beneath him.

_Who the hell do you think you are, looking at me with those eyes! Those god damn pitiful, weak, eyes! You're nothing but paper to a volcano, a mere sapling in the path of a hurricane. You're just another worthless human! I could _rip you apart_, oh, how I could make you suffer._

With each word the air got heavier, hotter. It was as if the world began to bury them deeper in the earth, dropping them closer and closer to hell. Sweat began to bead on Zero's skin, mingling with the blood that dripped relentlessly from above. He couldn't move, the stranger still perched atop him like a gargoyle with its glinting eyes gravelly voice, a demon, dragging him to the underworld.

Suddenly ice cold fingers closed around Zero's throat, and the flow of wet, heated air to his lungs halted instantly. The stranger's touch felt like being submerged in the waters of the Arctic sea, every bit of warmth leaving Zero's body. His heart too, seemed to stop and freeze mid-beat. He longed to scream, to throw the stranger from his chest, to claw his way to the surface of the world. But he couldn't do that, couldn't even shiver in response.

_No one is going to save you. You're too weak to even scream for help when you need it most. No one is coming to get you if they can't hear you. Piers isn't coming to get you._

The laugh was a whisper, and at the same time it was thunder in Zero's ears as he fought to keep his eyes open.

_She'll never come to your rescue again. Piers is _dead_._

Then everything was silent.

**thisisadividerbecauseIcan'tformatforfuck**

Zero blinked his eyes only to see nothing. He shot up, fearing he had gone blind for a moment before seeing a tiny sliver of sunlight protrude through the cave-like darkness. Sighing with relief, he blinked again to clear the sleep from his mind, yet it continued to sit like an anvil on his brain.

He was lying in a bed, beneath a very soft, silky comforter that felt like a cloud had been plucked from the sky, flattened with a rolling pin and placed on top of him. There seemed to be mounds of pillows all around him, so many he could probably build a castle with them.

Suddenly a door creaked open and a light blared on overhead and made Zero's eyes water. His vision momentarily blurred with tears before he blinked them back, making a face at the door-opener. Bile rose up from the pit of his stomach like a bad case of heartburn, and suddenly Zero had flashbacks to the long nights of drinking and awful hangovers from his younger years.

_The free years, _he thought groggily, the current timeline of events not yet clicking in his mind, being burned away by the light. It felt like he'd been sleeping for a hundred years. A quick glance around had him even more confused than he was before.

_These walls look like something from Les Miserables._ He took a look around at the other tapestries in the room. Wooden furniture, gold trim on the walls and door, and there was parchment –yes, _parchment_—paper on one of the end tables. The bed had a canopy of brown velvet, pulled back and tied to posts on his side of the mattress. There were books strewn about end tables and half-melted candles sitting around. _This…is _not _a padded room. There's something wrong here._

"Ooh my, you're awake. Um...uh, hold on!" Zero heard something drop to the floor and briefly caught a dress whipping through the air as someone ran from the open doorway.

"Miss Yuuki, Kuran-sama! He's awake!" Muffled footsteps thumped away from the door until they were completely gone, shouts drowned out almost as quickly in the empty doorway.

Something about the name _Kuran_ clicked unpleasantly in Zero's brain, like a bullet being loaded into the chamber of a gun. It was wrong, the name was bad, bad news, but why he didn't know. An awful feeling scraped through Zero, an ice pick in his gut, a serpent slithering down his spine.

The blackness of the vacant doorway was like a vortex and somehow Zero felt it must be closed and hell, even barricaded. Quick footsteps echoed in from the corridor and an icy breeze flushed into the room along with hushed voices. Zero decided it was the devil coming to rip out his innards and string him up with them, and therefore the door was the door to hell.

With the sudden burst of frenzied, almost psychotic paranoia, he threw off the sheets wrapped around him and made a panicked dash for the door!

Well, in his imagination he did. In reality, he kind of shuffled the sheets off slowly, and slithered out of bed like a worm, landing with a painful smack on the dusty wooden floor.

"Wh-wh..wha…" Voice nothing but a hoarse, wheezing whisper of pain, he struggled to push himself even to his knees. Zero's muscles were jelly. Not as if they were very strong before, but at the moment he felt like he'd had a bath in anesthetics, trying so hard to will his legs to work, but failing like a rat stuck in a sticky trap. His brain fogged up again, vision sparkling with black dots, as if he were suffocating.

From his periphery two shapes appeared in the inky blob that must have been the doorway. One was rather tall, and the other quite short, a man and a woman.

"Oh no, are you alright?!" The woman, the same one that had run away before, started for him, making Zero flinch with the sudden movement. But the taller figure held out an arm to stop her.

"It's alright, I'll handle it. Thank you." The voice was like an epinephrine needle in the jugular, and Zero's vision suddenly cleared as if he was seeing everything in HD. He looked up just in time to see the woman disappearing into the hall, and to see a heavy pair of eyes trained on him.

This man was definitely the devil, and Zero knew it all too well as memories suddenly came flooding back in a tidal wave of pain.

"Y-…yo-…you…" Zero felt his eyes widen like saucers, and an arctic current of fear swished through his veins. He jerked wildly to his feat, arms and legs shaking madly with the effort, delicately stepping around the bed, back towards the opposite wall.

This man was Kaname Kuran, and he was a motherfucking vampire. Worse than a vampire, he was a rapist, and he was insane. Standing there in a trench coat, looking bigger and taller than he ever had in the sanitarium uniform, he was the most terrifying thing to ever cross Zero's path.

"Kiryu don't-" Kaname stepped softly towards the boy who shuffled backwards like a feral animal trapped in a corner. He earned a muffled hiss of frustration and fear in response, sounding something like _no, stop!_

"It's alright, I…" One more step inside the room, another backwards stumble. Kaname leaned over and shut the door behind him. "I'm not going to hurt you."

He took another step as the boy let out another panicked breath. His heartbeat blasted in Kaname's ears fast and terrified, as loud as New Year's firecrackers. In the back of his mind, Kaname almost giggled at how much the poor thing looked like a rabbit being corralled by a hungry coyote.

Zero truly did feel like a rabbit though, back flush against the freezing wall, he expected the vampire to start licking his chops any minute. He was closing in on Zero, who slid against the wall towards the corner. One small step at a time, and a second wall soon bumped against Zero's shoulder.

He closed his eyes, squeezing them shut so tight that he got dizzy. _Go away, please. It's just a nightmare, a bad dream, go…_

"…away," A woman's voice crackled like thunder from the doorway just as a cool breath ghosted across Zero's cheek. His eyes snapped open to see the vampire's face hovering just inches in front of his, irises glowing like fire around the edges. He had a pained, almost scared look in them as a sharp-toothed grimace formed on his lips.

Kaname's face dipped closer to his ear and Zero froze in terror, arms rising up as a feeble barrier between the vampire's heaving chest and his own. Suddenly in his ear came an unexpectedly pitiful whimper, "Yuuki, help me."

And just like that a small, porcelain hand reached around and shoved Kaname half way across the room. A small woman stood as a defiant shield in front of Zero, crossing her arms in a power stance.

"Go clear your head, brother."

The other vampire shook his head and blinked as if awaking from a dream, turning and leaving urgently, looking sick to his stomach. The door slammed behind him, and suddenly the air was so much lighter. Zero slid to the floor.

The woman turned around, and he saw she was much younger than he thought. Looking much like her "brother", chocolate brown eyes and long, curly brown hair, she had a gentle twinkle in them. They were so caring, a sudden wave of warmth washed over Zero. She held out a hand for him and he took it, marveling at how much strength he felt in the muscles of her hand.

He was taller than her but he felt small as she smiled up at him.

"I'm Yuuki," she smiled it more than she said it, placing a delicate hand on his shoulder and guiding him toward the bed. He sat on the edge obediently, looking up at her. Zero opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off, taking a deep breath to seemingly clear her thoughts.

"I know you have a lot of questions." She held up her hand to hush him, but he spoke anyway.

"Where-"

"My brother's home...don't worry, you're safe here."

"But he-"

"Is a vampire?"

"Attacked me…" Zero felt his shoulders shake, shuddering at the repulsive memories beginning to resurface. He ran a hand along his neck, his fingers brushing across a tender spot that he was sure was a large bruise.

Yuuki became silent, leveling him with a heavy gaze. She was serious in a way that scared him.

"…Why?" He asked, tears welling up in his eyes as he finally got to ask the question he'd had since the night the vampire had materialized in the shadows of his room.

Yuuki was again quiet for a moment before she spoke.

"We were investigating something that was…in our realm of interest and…well, _you _happened."

Zero became pissed off with that answer, as if he was the sole cause of all his latent misery. She spoke again before he could spit out a string of foul curses.

"He's not usually like this, Zero, you have to understand that. My brother is _never _like this, and I've never seen him do something like…like that. It's you, it really is."

Yuuki's brow creased in a sympathetic gesture as her lips pursed into a thin line, the blood cut off and skin glowing white against the pressure.

"My brother is a very powerful vampire. He's the strongest I know, actually. He is a vampire; he drinks blood, lusts after things like all the rest of us, even gets light headed around blood as most vampires do. But…"

"What?" Zero whispers, trying not to flinch as she traces her thumb along his jaw, looking fondly at him like she would look at a child, and he takes a deep breath. Suddenly another image sparks to life in his brain, not of a creaking mattress or pained screeching, but of a girl.

She looks a lot like Yuuki, who is busy explaining something, with long, curly, multi-colored hair and wild eyes. Sallow skin, sunken and tear-stained, she whispers Zero's name, looking at him with pleading eyes. One question bubbled to the front of his mind now, dwarfing the others with the new, deeper panic he felt fluttering in his gut.

"…and when he's around you he loses control. Just goes berserk, from what I understood. It's complicated..I know."

Zero grasps her hand in his, the whole speech flying over his head. Yuuki looked surprised at this, looking in his eyes and seeing a small flame flickering in them that hadn't been there before, her brow creasing in confusion.

"Where is Piers?"


	7. Ocean of Blood

_A/N: As always, I don't read over/proof anything, disclaimer disclaimer. I need to sleep. Good nights and good reads to all._

* * *

"The purest of blood has never even made my stomach churn, but this, Yuuki…this _human's_ blood it…it's like a vice around my neck! I can't stand it!" Kaname slammed his fist on the wall, dust crumbling from the ceiling as the building reeled from the force.

Yuuki sighed and smiled warmly at her brother, knowing that he wouldn't listen to her even if she had a solution to his problem. Instead she reclined in her leather office chair and clasped her fingers together across her chest, staring thoughtfully at the ceiling. How should she bring up the topic of the sanitarium to Zero?

She saw it then, the self-pitying aura that permeated the air around him had dissipated within seconds, replaced by concern for a girl she'd never heard of. Fire ignited in his lilac eyes, and for a moment Yuuki understood why her brother seemed to be enchanted by the boy. He was a rare and gentlebeauty, she gave Kaname that. Even covered in cuts and bruises and bleeding all over as she first saw him, Zero was something to behold.

But the girl he mentioned, the hospital, the operation they had infiltrated, how would he take it? Once Kaname had given her the OK to move in, half the hospital had already been abandoned, and many of the patients slaughtered, not by her brother's hand. She herself had dispatched a number of witnesses, but the girl Zero described was not among them.

Her father as Zero described, had long been dead by the time she stepped into the hospital's basement. Something had gotten loose before her party had stepped foot into the place, and he was likely the first to go down. Nothing except for his head and a piece of his spinal column were still attached, lying in the middle of an ocean of blood that was the floor. Exploring deeper into the facility, however, Yuuki soon realized that the doctor was the most monstrous of all of his creations. The man deserved worse than the quick death he received.

She blinked a few times, not wanting to dwell on what she saw in that basement for longer than she had to. Thousands of bloody footprints led through a deep tunnel out into a forest of dead trees and windblown garbage. Hundreds of monsters let loose in the wilderness.

But it was a big world, she surmised, and there were bigger things to worry about than a few escaped prisoners tearing apart local wildlife. They'd starve eventually.

As she went to search for her brother, she'd found a nurse slipping in her own blood as she struggled to unlock a door. Zero's door. She had sparkling hazel eyes, fierce and unforgiving. Her once-white lab coat was soaked in blood, and her blouse ripped open along with the skin of her stomach, strands of flesh and organs spilling out onto the floor. The woman looked at Yuuki as she approached, not in pain for shock had long since set in, but in fury, and she spoke.

"It wasn't right what we did to them. All those children, innocent and guilty, they didn't deserve their fate. But you, vampire, don't think you're any better than us, because your greedy kind were the spark that ignited the fire."

That was as far as she'd gotten before Yuuki slammed her skull against the door, bits of bone and flecks of brain spattering against the paint and linoleum floor. After wiping some brain matter from her boots, Yuuki turned the rest of the lock and stepped into meet Zero for the first time.

But as for the girl, _Piers_, she'd heard nothing. If she'd been taken to the basement, she was likely dead, or worse. As much as she would have liked to help Zero find his friend, she also knew she would be chasing after a ghost. There were still important things to take care of, people to track down, insubordinate vampires to snuff out, and there was of course her brother's _situation_.

Sighing once more she stood, leather chair groaning at its loss, and put on her coat, standing halfway out of the room when she turned to Kaname curled up painfully next to the door.

"You have to find a way to control yourself, brother. Until then, I want you to stay away from him. I mean it, that boy's mind and body will completely shatter under your weight if you continue on this way."

She didn't even wait for an answer before she shut the door behind her, the noisy click echoing around a very lonely room.

It had been years since Zero had anything but a freezing shower. Five years, to be precise. His skin had been desensitized to the temperature over the years that he'd barely noticed the chill of the water as he washed; sometimes finding his lips had turned dark blue from the sheer cold. Before he was committed, heat had never bothered him either.

But now, as he stepped into the claw foot tub, the water burned so hot that he jumped right back out again. He stood there, legs scalded and dripping on the porcelain tiled floor, and stared out of the door-like windows. The overcast skies were dreary and familiar, and yet comforting. A large courtyard filled with many different types of shrubbery spilled out below the massive building, ending at a huge wrought iron gate eerily reminiscent of the crazy house he'd lived in for so long. Past that there was nothing but the naked, petrified forest of early winter reaching up like desperate claws to the distant sun.

"I guess there's no sunlight to hide from today…" Zero thought to himself as he sat on the edge of the tub, wondering just when it was that he began to speak his thoughts aloud. Drifting into thoughts of vampire lore he ran fingers along his neck, remembering the faint yet foreboding sensation of fangs sweeping across the flesh, feeling naught but the tickle of cold air against his skin. The fangs had not only teased his neck, but had grazed a very deep incision in the skin, an opening from which his blood flew as a bird from its cage only to paint itself on a vampire's greedy lips.

He ran his hand through the water, offhandedly enjoying the patterns of shadows the ripples created against the canvas of the bathtub. It seems he was thinking, and at the same time he was not. For every wave of deep thought and concentration came a larger wave that unraveled his chain of thought like a string of DNA that, rather than being replicated, was destroyed by his own mind.

The memories he had of that night should have been crystal clear, painful, and harsh as he knew it was. But something had softened it, that cold memory, made it somewhat bearable to relive, and that was scary to Zero. Fear struck him harder still, at the idea of developing some sick form of Stockholm syndrome for this red-eyed terror he resented. Zero felt bile rise up into his throat and at the same time a familiar numbness invaded his body. As his last thought once more unraveled, quick and easily like a string on a runner's shoe, he embraced the recognizable feeling of his emotions shrinking away in the face of fear, the way they'd always done since he was a child.

He saw his skin, covered in goose bumps, but he did not feel the cool air on his skin or the freezing tile beneath his feet. He brought his wrist to his mouth, bared his teeth, and bit down on the thin skin until it tore open. Drops of blood dripped against the white of the porcelain floor and clouded the water as Zero leaned back and submerged himself into the scalding bath, not even bothering to take a breath.

The police were dead.

Investigators were expected at the scene, taking pictures of the bloodbath that was the asylum. Yuuki's party didn't bother to even clear out the basement before they left, tipping off the authorities. Just another zany Black Dahlia case, a mad doctor playing at the Frankenstein shtick, the headlines would be rife with mystery for a long time. But it was all just noise; no one cared about those kids in that hospital.

Police were expected, yellow tape, chalk outlines, the works. And they were there. The lights on the police cars were still flashing when Yuuki arrived to check on the scene, in the shadows among the trees that lined the facility. From where she was she could see and smell the new blood, a uniformed corpse sprawled out on the front steps of the building, a splatter of blood dashed across the doors.

The scent of vampires, however, was not as fresh. Even the most delinquent runts avoid rising before the moon. No, this was something else. Something heady and electric had blown through like a fierce winter gale, a heavy veil of static enveloping the air.

Yuuki entered the building with caution, feeling much like a cat with its hair standing on end. She was strong, so unimaginably strong, but being bashed into a wall and left to crawl home like a dried up, pissed off mummy didn't quite suit her agenda for the day. She had only wanted to check up on the place.

The halls were brown with week old blood, cracked and dusty. Now a new coat of paint washed over the old. The tangy, metallic smell made her nostrils flare and her belly rumble with hunger, and suddenly Yuuki was jealous of her brother's new found treasure trove. She flowed through the halls like a summer breeze, stepping over bodies and uniforms as if they were roots of a tree she might stumble over.

Vaguely, the aura of another person pierced her thoughts, but she continued on into the bowels of the asylum, toward the very back of the building, where it was dark and cold. A freezing gush of air blew steadily from the darkness, even a few snowflakes made their way through the halls. Yuuki thought heavily of the silver-haired boy that was abandoned here, and the vile person that would throw away such a beauty. His haunted eyes followed her, weak for himself but strong for others. He had a martyr complex.

It was really, unnaturally dark back here, and freezing cold like a meat locker. Yuuki's body was always room temperature, and now she shivered, feeling like a walking corpse in these halls. She decided to burn the place down before she left.

The wall came up like a bat out of hell, and Yuuki almost ran face first into it. The source of static was seeping from here; she could taste the electricity, heavy on her tongue, making her hair nearly float around her as if she were submersed in water.

To her right was a door. Thick, steel, riveted, and it had a latch in the bottom to slide paper plates of food to the person inside. The door was open, slightly ajar, and it was pitch black inside. Dark than anything she'd ever seen, as if a black hole had eaten all the light up out of existence. There was something in there, watching her, but Yuuki could not watch it at all.

Whispers trickled out from the darkness, into the hallways, and they tangled in Yuuki's hair. Tiny invisible fingers danced across her face, childish giggles of gremlins cackling in her ear. They were electrified, as if she were touching a power line, stinging and sharp like an invisible knife.

In the darkness something shuffled, sounding something like a zombie shambling across a graveyard. Something whispered her name, a deeper voice, scratchy like someone who had been screaming their lungs out for too long. Yuuki was not scared. Not of the pain or the voices, not of the fact it knew her name. She wasn't even scared when the darkness crawled out from the room like a tentacle monster and blotted out her vision. No, she wasn't scared at all.

When she was staring blindly into the dark, standing rigid as a statue, so still her heart stopped beating, something chilled her hand. It was – another hand, small but strong, lacing its cold fingers in hers. Then she was being pulled, running through the darkness behind some cold stranger, and then the darkness was gone, left far behind but beginning to catch up.

Soon the front door was in sight, and it too was left behind, but the darkness drew closer with each moment. Once they were outside Yuuki snapped back into her right mind and pulled the stranger into her arms. She crouched down and with one spring of her legs they were flying away.

From the entrance of the asylum she heard it though, a harsh, shrill scream, furious, and it was like all the anger and pain saturated the air and punched her in the gut. Yuuki couldn't stop the tears that fell from her eyes as she abandoned that piece of hell behind her.

Zero was sitting in a meat locker. He was naked and the walls and floors were covered in ice, and every time he tried to move he slipped shards of ice would cut his skin open. Eventually his skin was blue and lifeless, and the blood that drenched him began to slow its flow and freeze to his skin. After a while he just felt like an animal wrapped up in barbed wire.

He sat down and hugged his knees, skin burning from the cold and the cuts. Tears dripped down his face and onto his body, and they too froze, his eyelashes soon becoming too heavy to lift. Zero turned on his side and lay in the fetal position. It was too cold to sleep, and he could not open his eyes, so he protected himself the only way he could, held the last bit of warmth he had close to his chest.

After what must have been an eternity, and his sense had all but died away, someone else entered the locker. He heard them, faintly, as they shivered and cried. After a while they began screaming and slamming against the walls, and though they fell and cut themselves and hurt and froze, they kept getting back up. Their screams stopped only when Zero, in his trance, sobbed along with them. He sobbed, but he did not cry.

Then there were arms around him, tiny but strong, and still warm. They had strength and fight in them, and this person was not the kind to give up. They lay with him for a while, warmth seeping into him bit by bit, and he was grateful.

They alternated between screaming at the walls, challenging the hell they were in, and lying with him, never speaking but giving comfort. Until they dropped into an even darker place than the one they were in.

Zero heard them speak that once, a worn out, scratchy voice of a screamer.

"How many cranes will it take to wish you away again?"

And then they came for that screamer, that fighter, his friend. They butchered them alive, stripped the will to live from their very soul and splattered them across the walls.

Zero began to cry again, in anger and sadness. His one comfort taken away, ripped from his body as if it were his heart. His body began to stir, and for the first time in a long time he was moving. They wouldn't get Zero. As he stood and opened his eyes he saw on one side of the room a mass of undulating darkness, a mob of undead, angry souls reaching out for him. He turned, feeling trapped like an animal, nowhere to go. Those hands grabbed at him, calling his name with their promises of pain and torture.

What could he do?

From behind a pair of arms wrapped themselves around him. By a normal person's standards they would be chilly, but to Zero they felt like fire. They burned but he finally could feel again. Zero leaned into this person instinctively, forgetting about the darkness and shivering with the touch, melting. He turned and looked into glimmering rubies and his heart lurched, suddenly pulled like a magnet into this person.

The icy hell hole around them fell away into moonlight. The rubies twinkled like they were at home, staring down at Zero like embers in a fireplace. Those arms squeezed tighter, painfully, hands growing claws like an animal. There were teeth at his neck and nails digging into his skin. It seemed that Zero had only traded one hell for another. He wanted to scream.

But those rubies glittered, as if they were crying. They were confused and scared, apologetic like they didn't know what was going on. Zero, too, was nervous, he felt out of control – he _felt_ something, and that was so scary. Everything overwhelmed him, beginning to spin faster and faster and faster and he was sick. So sick, so scared, he couldn't handle this. He needed help.

Zero fell back out of those arms and into a whirlwind. Wind whipped at his face and in his ears, and his vision turned to snow. Then it was black.

Zero felt tears stream down his face, warm trails of salty water, so foreign he felt like screaming. He opened his eyes, and all he saw were glittering rubies.


	8. Evening on the Ground

_A/N: Flip floppity, gumbo chops. The usual "drunk when I wrote this, don't edit, format" disclaimer. Thanks for reading, I'm glad y'all have fun with this._

* * *

**Evening On The Ground – Iron & Wine**

_Evening, evening on the ground__  
__And there is no one else around__  
__So you will blame me__  
__Blame me for the rocks__  
__And baby bones and broken lock__  
__On the garden__  
__Garden wall of eden__  
__For the spider bites__  
__And all your love as we were__  
__We were born to fuck each other__  
__One way or another__  
__But Ill only lie__  
__Down by the waterside at night_

* * *

Where did all these whackos come from?

"What was that thing?" Yuuki demanded the answer, holding the girl in the air by the thin hospital gown she wore. A few dead leaves blew by in the forest clearing, all quiet and empty, except for them.

Yuuki received no answer, just a blank stare.

"Answer me! What was that..._thing_, and why was it after me?" She let her fangs grow and poke out of her mouth a little bit, not very good with interrogation. She usually cracked heads first and asked questions later. Questions, and paperwork, were Kaname's business.

The girl was limp in her grasp.

Yuuki looked at her, tortured and beaten, like a dog. She looked starved, tired, like she would collapse any moment. Her hair was like a painting, dark and light colors all blended together, and her green eyes seemed to glow as if they were radioactive. They were rimmed with red, dark and heavy, as if she'd been crying for days.

She wouldn't talk even if Yuuki threatened to kill her. She set her down, keeping her grasp firm on the shirt. Normal human heat radiated off of her skin, and in the back of her mind, Yuuki liked the feel of the steady heartbeat against her white knuckles.

"Tell me your name."

"..."

Yuuki shook her violently.

"I'm not going to kill you, but I'm not above slapping kids around. I need answers."

Silence.

"I _won't _let you go."

"Then that will be your downfall. Just like those vampires in the hospital."

A smarmy little smirk, cold, hard eyes trained on Yuuki. Her voice was a scratchy whisper, still tainted with the waver of fresh tears. Yuuki's eyes narrowed.

"So you think you know what's going on, do you? A vampire hadn't stepped foot in that facility for decades by the time we got around to investigating. All that work was the work of a madman _human_."

The smirk dropped, fierce eyes glared. The girl looked a bit like a tiger, hiding among the camouflage of her own hair, waiting to pounce.

"Then why are you still hanging around?" She grinned insanely with dazed, droopy eyelids, the perfect picture of a psychopath.

Yuuki's chest swelled with fury. Her own brother wouldn't even be so bold as to speak to her in this manner. Nobody in their right mind would, if they wanted to keep breathing. But this was a girl she'd spirited out of an illegal mental institution. What was she expecting?

"What an angry beast you are. It's kind of cute."

She spoke, but her words had no conviction, no emotion at all. Her frail body was limp, lifeless. She wasn't unafraid as much as she was empty of anything that resembled life. Yuuki could see her eyes focusing in and out, blurry and sluggish.

She too felt tired, as if she had been running through the desert for weeks with no break, had been drained of all but a few pints of blood. A vague ache was settling in her muscles and the cold of the darkness was still clinging to her skin, making her shiver even though she was wrapped in a heavy waistcoat and sweater.

It felt…like something had sucked the life out of her.

She opened her mouth to speak but a bloodcurdling screech boomed around them. The creature had followed them all this way? They were miles from the sanitarium, not even in the vicinity. Impossible. All the same, angry winter chills wrapped around them, curling like a hand around their throats to wrench them out of existence.

"Better ditch me and run. It's looking for me."

Yuuki looked into green eyes and saw a little bit of the light die in them, resignation. Then they closed and her head lolled to the side. Yuuki let her fall forward into her arms, getting ready to fly away again.

She definitely had the answers Yuuki was looking for.

A sleepy whisper caught her ears, muffled in her chest, but it was lost in the wind as they bounded on into the muted grey skies.

* * *

Kaname was dozing in Yuuki's leather chair when a fierce stinging sensation ripped its way across his forearm. It felt as a dull scrape across his skin at first, burning the flesh, then it immediately escalated, as if someone took a serrated blade and slashed his wrist open. He wheezed, snapping awake, clutching his arm.

It felt vaguely like he couldn't breathe, taking in concentrated, deep lungfuls of air. He had barely climbed to his feet when the young housekeeper came bursting through the door, looking very frantic.

"Master Kaname! That boy he...he's locked himself in the bathroom, it's been a very long time. I - I can't open the door!"

It opened for Kaname alright, who nearly wrenched the handle off. He raced to the bath that sat in the middle of the frigid room, and froze momentarily. There was Kiryu, suspended in the water, clouded pink with the continuous stream of blood that seeped from a gash on his wrist. Zero held the wound delicately with his other hand, his face slack and peaceful, as if he wasn't drowning himself in pool of his own blood.

Kaname reached in, struggling to breathe, heart racing frantically with a worry he'd never known before, and ripped Zero up out of the water, sending pink waves washing across the floor. The boy writhed, gasping desperately for air and coughing as he was wrenched out of the bathtub like a child. He opened his eyes, red-rimmed, irritated by the water, to see a vampire staring back with an enraged look on his face.

Hand still painfully gripping Zero's arm, cutting off the circulation, he began to speak, fangs glistening just behind his lips.

"What do you think you're–"

"_Don't._" Zero's voice trembled quietly with anger, only a quiet whisper. Kaname's brow furrowed, not used to being interrupted at all.

"What did you—"

Zero glared, lavender eyes boring into powerful, angry rubies. But he was angry too, and vampire or not, nothing could take that away. That unnerved the Pureblood.

"Don't you look at me," He jerked his arm from Kaname's hand, which slid easily from his grasp with the help of blood that was still oozing out of his artery.

"Don't you fucking come near me, with that mad-eyed glare on your face! You're mad? Hah, YOU'RE ANGRY?! _I'm _angry, you fuck! You make my skin crawl, and I hate it. I fucking hate this," He took his nails and ripped the gash even wider on his arm, whining in pain as a rain of blood dropped to the floor. It swirled like ink clouds in the water, washing out into a dull pink hue.

"I can FEEL it! I can FEEL everything when I'm around you and I HATE it!" What could have been a tear or a drop of water rolled down Zero's cheek, Kaname wasn't sure. "I have no control anymore!"

His pale, picture-perfect shoulders heaved with pained breaths and they both just stood there, glaring at each other. Eventually more and more drops began to roll down the boy's face, definitely tears now, as he shook like a beaten dog, clutching his arm.

"I hate you."

And so it was control, or the lack thereof, that plagued them. They both seemed had none and that was the problem. All that blood had been assaulting Kaname's senses for what felt like hours now, and he could feel the warmth that trickled off that white porcelain skin, even though Zero shivered. His lips were turning blue. He couldn't help himself.

He didn't have to look into a mirror to know his eyes were burning red like fire. A knot formed in his stomach as he noticed a faint glow of red around the ring of Zero's irises as well, knowing that the hunger building there was in fact his fault entirely. It sent shivers down his spine.

Slowly, as he would approach a cornered animal, Kaname took cautious steps forward, until their chests were almost touching. Zero's lips drew into a hard line, and he looked straight on, not moving even as Kaname reached for his arm. He brought the wound to his lips, and the flesh soon healed shut, and he licked the remaining droplets of blood away gently before pulling away.

He smirked at Zero, who looked up at him with a confused, vulnerable expression, like he didn't know what to think of a gentle kiss, didn't expect it. Kaname chuckled, eyeing Zero's naked body lewdly before suddenly burying his fangs deep in the wrist he had just healed. Zero cried out in shock, and tried to pull away, but the vampire's grip was concrete.

"No! Let go—agh!"

Kaname reached a hand into the dripping tresses of silver hair and jerked his head back. Zero tried to push away with his one hand, but the vampire was too strong, leaning down to breathe coolly against his neck.

"Sto—Ah!"

A soft, velvety pair of lips mouthed and kissed the skin, relishing the shivers they received. For a long time he stood, head forced back painfully, being kissed and nuzzled with mock tenderness. He looked to the open doorway with a frantic, pleading expression, hoping for someone to come along, only to see the housemaid with sad blue eyes apologetically shut the door.

* * *

"It's pretty fucking pissed off is what it is," Yuuki yelled into her cell phone. She could feel her subordinates shrinking in fear on the other end. "I don't know. I don't know. _It's trying to kill me_. That is _all_ the information I have, Ichijou. Agh, meet me at home."

With a grunt of frustration she slammed the phone shut and threw it into the street. A car ran over it. She sighed and turned around, staring at the half naked girl sleeping on the bus bench beside her. She looked like a fully-fledged tramp now, a serial murder case in the making, if Yuuki left her here. It was one of those dark and cold nights in the outskirts of some run-down, podunk city.

She picked up the girl's hand and turned it over. A faint green mark was pressed into the skin of her wrist. A tattoo. An identification number.

"Was the place some kind of concentration camp, or what?"

"..You really want to know?" A quiet whine startled Yuuki, who blinked as the girl inched closer to her and laid her head upon the Pureblood's lap.

Her skin was very warm. Yuuki could feel the heat through the fabric of her clothes.

"You have a heartbeat, but your skin is room temperature."

Yuuki shivered.

"I'm cold-blooded."

"Cold-blooded animals die if they don't stay at a certain temperature."

A gust of wind washed through.

"I'm deathless," Yuuki replied, voice flat and monotone, as if she were talking about the color of the brick buildings across the street.

"...hm. Immortality never sounded appealing."

Yuuki ran her hands through the girl's painted hair, finally indulging her curiosity about its texture. Soft, like it was brushed hundreds of times every day. It felt silky, and slipped through her fingers like water. It warmed her cold hands.

"It's not."


End file.
